Su pequeña travesura
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. Oneshot. LEMON. La itako pensaba que tendría que inventar una buena excusa para su prometido por no estar presente en su batalla. Y quizás de una vez debía ir pensando en otra excusa... porque quizás esta no sería su última travesura.


**. Su pequeña travesura .**

De: **Priss**

_09-AGT-06_

_15-AGT-06_

* * *

_La itako pensaba que tendría que inventar una buena excusa para su prometido por no estar presente en su batalla. Y quizás de una vez debía ir pensando en otra excusa. . . porque quizás esta no sería su última travesura._

* * *

**~ Hazte a un lado.**

Le decía ella, su linda voz tan seria, fria e indiferente cómo siempre. Pero a él no le intimidaba, de hecho le encantaba verla rabiar; era interesante ese carácter suyo.

Asi que Hao sonrió con malicia; había venido por algo y no se iría hasta obtenerlo, más esa actitud sacó de quicio a la rubia, quien pretendia ignorarlo y pasarlo de largo.

"_Por su culpa llegaré tarde al combate de Yoh. . ."_

Pero la rubia no pudo seguir pensando en sus asuntos al sentir cómo el shaman la sujetaba con fuerza del brazo, obligándola a quedarse, incluso acorralándola contra la pared. La sacerdotisa no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor cuando Hao la azotó contra la pared.

Abrió los ojos, mirándolo con rencor en sus gemas negras.

**~ Suéltame.**

Susurró entre dientes con un tono amenazador.

Yoh o cualquier otro ya estuviese temblando, pero no él; la sacerdotisa necesitaba mucho más que eso para intimidar al shaman de fuego.

**~ Me encanta cuando me miras de esa forma.**

**~ Idiota.**

Dicho esto, la itako estampó su mano izquierda en la mejilla del Asakura. Él ya lo veía venir pero no hizo nada por evitarlo, es más, lo deseaba.

**~ También me gusta que hagas eso.**

Anna sonrió al escucharlo; esas palabras sinceramente le hacían mucha gracia y pareció olvidar por un momento que el hombre frente suyo era un sanguinario asesino.

**~ ¿Qué eres?, masoquista?.**

Algo en Hao se estremeció al ver la linda sonrisa que la rubia le mostraba y no pudo reprimir el ferviente impulso de besarla.

Fue tan rapido e inesperado, Anna solo era conciente de que sus labios eran tomados con brusca pasión, quemándola deliciosamente y haciendola jadear más de sorpresa que de placer, ante lo que aquel arrebato a su boca le estaba haciendo sentir.

Y aunque le gustaba lo que sentía, la cordura volvió a ella, haciéndola reaccionar y girar el rostro a un lado, empujando al shaman, alejándolo de si.

**~ ¿Por qué me niegas tus labios?.**

Preguntó él, logrando que la sacerdotisa lo mirase confundida y hasta sorprendida. Era la primera vez que Anna perdía el control y todo por culpa de ese hombre.

"_¿Por qué diablos tenías que ser tan irresistible, Hao?."_

Se reprendió la joven.

Así que, sin decir ya nada, dio media vuelta, ansiosa por salir de ese lugar y alejarse del apuesto demonio de fuego.

"_La pelea de Yoh ya comenzó, yo no debería estar aquí."_

Pensaba la bella mujer cuando sintió de nuevo las manos del moreno, pero esta vez sujetando con brusquedad, haciéndole daño. Volviendo a acorralarla entre su cuerpo y la pared.

**~ Yoh, Yoh, Yoh. . . siempre Yoh. Olvídate del insignificante de mi hermano.**

La voz de Hao sonó fuerte y ronca, casi a gritos. Sus ojos desteñidos, miraban a la mujer llenos de furia, estaba celoso, había leído la mente de la itako y no le gustó que, cómo siempre, ella estuviese pensando en su gemelo.

Pero al igual que él, se necesitaba mucho más para asustar a Anna Kyouyama, quien primero sorprendida, luego furiosa, sostenía la pesada mirada del shaman de fuego.

**~ Dos cosas, Hao. Primero: él es mi prometido, y segundo: no vuelvas a leerme la mente, no te atrevas o no respondo.**

Esas palabras hicieron reir al Asakura, quien más calmado, rodeó la cintura de la mujer, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

**~ Ja, ja, ja, ¿qué vas a hacer, Annita?, me vas a golperar?, hazlo cuantas veces quieras, eso me excita, en cuanto a Yoh. . . sabes que yo podría cambiar eso.**

Dicho esto, el castaño posó sus labios sobre los de la chica, besándola con pasión y siendo correspondido desde el primer instante.

Entusiasmado, Hao forzó los labios de la joven, quien le abrió paso a la lengua del shaman que la quemaba de forma exquisita, buscando la propia y haciéndola estremecer.

**~ Hao!. . .** El fuego de la pasión quemaba insoportable al mismisimo shaman de fuego, que ansioso, tomó a la chica entre sus brazos llevándola hasta la cama. **~ Espera!.**

La escuchó pedir, pero él no estaba dispuesto a complacerla esta vez. Oh no, por el contrario, sus manos recorrían cada uno de los contornos de sus finas curvas, haciéndola suspirar.

Fue así que Hao deslizó, cual experto, el cierre del vestido negro, acariciando la suave piel de la espalda de la sacerdotisa.

Posado de tras de ella, se acomodó y besó su cuello, sus hombros desnudos, extasiándose con su perfume mientras sus grandes manos se apoderaban de sus pequeños senos, oprimiéndolos levemente, jugando con los duros pezones aun por encima de la tela oscura.

Hacia rato que Anna había dejado de resistirse y vencida, disfrutaba de las fuertes caricias del castaño, de sus ardientes labios, que no podría decir si la elevaban al cielo o la hundian en el mismo infierno.

Lo cierto es que la estaba llenando de placer y que incluso había borrado a Yoh de su mente.

En ese momento, la itako solo podía pensar en el joven de largos cabellos y en el exquisito y sofocante placer que le estaba regalando, haciéndola estremecer.

**~ Me encantas, Anna, me vuelves loco.**

La varonil voz del Asakura no fue más que un sutil murmullo que llegó a oidos de la rubia, quien entrecerró los ojos, dejándose llevar y entregándole su voluntad a este hombre.

Con la excitación al punto de la desesperación, Hao se acomodó detrás de la rubia y sin quitarse la ropa, pues no podía demorar más; un leve tiron fue suficiente para romper las pantaletas y pocos segundos después, guió su espina a la intimidad de la chica, clavándose en ella de una sola vez.

"_Maldito imbécil, ¿qué no se da cuenta que soy virgen?."_

Pensaba la itako mientras abría los ojos son sorpresa y se llevaba las manos a la boca, ahogando un gemido de dolor, resisitiendo el ardor en su interior.

Un pequeño dolor que el moreno estaba calmando con el constante ir y venir de sus caderas, penetrándola con un poco más de suavidad.

**~ Lo siento.**

Le susurró él al oido, al sentirla estremecer entre sus brazos.

**~ Me dolió mucho.**

Le dijo ella, era claro que el shaman había vuelto a leer su mente.

Así, el dolor para Anna se desvaneció entre besos y caricias que el Asakura no paraba de desplegar por aquella suave y frágil espalda, y ni que decir del exquisito entrar y salir de su hombría, que la penetraba a veces suave y tranquilamente, y otras más fuerte y desesperado. La mezcla perfecta de la personalidad de este hombre, de ese adonis que la poseía.

En su delirio, Hao la hizo girarse para quedar de frente y poder llenarle de besos el rostro mientras la sacerdotisa respiraba agitada, tratando de jalar aire y soportar el duro intruso que ella aceptaba en su intimidad.

Y hubiesen querido que esto nunca terminase, lamentablemente entre tantas embestidas, Anna no pudo más y arqueando la espalda se dejó vencer por el agotador placer del extasis.

Su sexo retenía con fuerza la hombría del shaman, obligándolo a liberar su esencia y llenarla de gozo gracias a esa caricia tan intima.

Pasó mucho tiempo para que Hao saliera del cuerpo de la rubia, a quien no podía dejar de besar. La necesitaba, en verdad la necesitaba y sintió un gran vacío cuando tuvo que deshacer la unión de sus cuerpos.

**~ Ahora me dejarás ir a la pelea de Yoh?.**

Él no respondió, tan solo la miró fija y seriamente.

¿Qué caso tenía preguntarle aquello?, si la pelea seguramente ya había terminado, además. . .

**~ Será mejor que te vayas, Yoh y los otros pronto regresarán y. . .**

Anna no pudo seguir pues inesperadamente se vio envuelta entre los brazos del moreno.

**~ Ven conmigo.** Le pidió. **~ Unete a mi, Anna. . . y serás la reina.**

**~ Ha-Hao!!. . .**

Él la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.

Su silencio lo desesperaba, ¿qué quería?. Qué le rogara?.

**~ E-es que yo. . .**

El shaman posó su dedo indice sobre los labios de la rubia, no queria escuchar un "no" por respuesta, no lo aceptaría, no lo soportaría.

Así que la besó fugazmente, le susurró algo al oido y después simplemente desapareció entre las llamas.

Anna respiraba agitada, sus ojos desteñidos miraban fijamente el último lugar que Hao pisó en la habitación.

**~ Idiota, si hubieses dicho eso desde el principio; si hubieses esperado un poco más. . . me habría ido contigo sin importarme nada.**

La itako se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, intentando calmar el loco latir de su corazón y dejar de pensar en ese hombre que ahora le parecía simplemente maravilloso.

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de la joven de ojos negros mientras pensaba que tendría que inventarle una buena excusa a su prometido por no ver su combate y quizás de una vez debía ir pensando en otra excusa. . . Pues se estaba tomando muy en serio la propuesta del shaman de fuego.

Anna sonrió ante este pensamiento mientras le confesaba al aire su proxima travesura. . .

**~ Quizá terminé fugándome con él.**

**. Fin .**

* * *

Siempre quise narrar una situación en la que Hao se aventurase a la habitación de Anna, en la aldea apache.

Por supuesto, con intenciones no muy decentes. Y he aquí este fic.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEYERON MI ANTERIOR FIC: "Mi amante prisionera". . .  
**Ossalia  
Maeda Ai  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Annasak2  
Keico-asakura**

* * *


End file.
